


Eridian Jack

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alien Jack, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Breeding, Human Rhys, M/M, Magic Cum, Oviposition, PWP, a sexy arrogant asshole alien, and Rhys is just doomed to be honest, and hes an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Jack is an Eridian and living on Helios. Rhys is a scientist tasked with collecting his information every night. Jack has a thing for Rhys. Rhys can't decide if Jack wants to fuck him or eat him.





	Eridian Jack

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO!  
> This was waaaay too long to post on Tumblr, and the first part can be found there but this is pretty self-explanatory.  
> Enjoy!

Rhys can’t stop shaking. He’s hyperventilating, his chest moving too quickly, his eyes darting the silent halls as he approaches the door to the enclosure.

 To Handsome Jack’s domain.

 His hand is slippery with sweat as he swipes his card and the door beeps open, unlocking the specially designed steel doors. The cool air of artificial environment sweeps past him and Rhys stares at the doorway, the card limp in his hand.

What was he doing?

He was going to see Jack.

Jack was luring him into the back of his enclosure where nobody could help him when the Eridian decided to kill him after laughing at him. He hoped his death would be quick, but given how he baited the various creatures thrown in with him, it wouldn’t be quick. Unless Jack saw him as a stalker and killed him quickly. Jack _hated_ those.

 “Oh god,” Rhys whispered, almost dizzy as he stepped onto soft grass and waved his hand over the card reader, the door closing silently behind him. The enclosure was quiet; the only sound the trickling of the water that ran through the entire enclosure from Jack’s nest in the back to the front. It calmed the Eridian, and he could be found stretched out on his belly, letting the water run over his hands when he was particularly bored, resting his head on his other arm and watching the way the water moved and swirled through his clawed digits.

Rhys knew this because he watched the security feed in his small bedroom, rewinding and viewing the video with his cybernetic palm, watching the alien stretch and roll onto his back on the soft grass, stretching lazily under the artificial sunlight.

Every step felt like a thousand feet, every breath was ripped from his lungs and Rhys knew he was trembling worse than usual because he was pretty damn sure he was going to _die_. The various glowing mushrooms lit his path, and the sweet smell of the various bushes both calmed and left him anxious and panicked. He’d never been to Pandora but the researchers far above his pay grade had made this enclosure for Jack, basing it off of a variety of environments on the planet, modeling and shaping it until there had been a balance and Jack approved of it.

He stood before the mouth of the cave, softly whimpering in the back of his throat as he crossed into the interior, blinking rapidly at the darkness inside. It took him a few minutes for his eyes to adjust, but he still reached out blindly, mouth parted as he stumbled inside. Technically the cave was approximately thirty feet deep and curved halfway through, giving Jack some privacy. A content Jack was a happy Jack and less people died when the Eridian was happy.

A small flutter of light caught his attention and he blinked slowly as he finished turning the corner, pausing at the flickering candle sitting next to ancient documents written in an alphabet that Rhys had never seen before.

“Hello, _Rhysie._ ” Jack purred behind him and Rhys froze.

How had Jack gotten behind him? _When_ had Jack snuck up behind him?

Large hands rested on his shoulders and Rhys swallowed, the trembling morphing into shaking as the hands moved down his arms, squeezing the faint muscles through his issued lab coat and drifting to rest on his hips. Rhys risked a glance down and almost whimpered at the sight of those clawed digits seemed to engulf him. Hot breath on the back of his neck did make him whimper and Jack chuckled, the sound rich.

“You smell _terrified_ , Rhysie. Are you afraid I’ll eat you?” Jack’s voice was a purr and Rhys’s lashes fluttered.

Rhys mumbled something, he wasn’t even sure if they were words, but Jack chuckled in response.

“Turn around, Rhys. Let me see you.” Soft, sultry, and Rhys shifted on his heels, unable to look up into those obsidian eyes, instead looking down at the waist of Jack’s jeans. The hands on his hips moved, coming up to cup his cheek, the other moving around to stroke his thigh and chest. Jack tipped his chin up and Rhys let him, mouth dry as he realized they were inches apart and Jack’s face was close to his. The vault shapes scar seemed to glow amongst his purple skin, his obsidian eyes reflecting the flickering candle light.

“Pretty little human,” Jack murmured, his voice dangerous and low. Rhys parted his lips, shutting his eyes as Jack leaned down and kissed him.

His lips were hot, something like copper and sweet wrapped into one distracted him for a second before Rhys was momentarily scared of those sharp teeth but Jack’s tongue was filling his mouth, lapping and licking his. Rhys moaned, knees suddenly weak as he tried to lick Jack’s, tried to suckle it but all he got was a pleased hum from Jack. He tilted his head, wanting more, and Jack’s tongue was thick in his mouth, darting and teasing his tongue until Rhys braced his hands against Jack’s muscular chest and pushed against him, tearing his head away and gasping for breath.

“So sweet, you taste sweet.” Jack purred again.

Dizzy, Rhys looked away, his heart pounding to hard and too fast.

“Do you taste sweet everywhere, _Rhysie_?” Jack’s voice was against his ear and a low moan escaped Rhys’s mouth.  

“ _Jack_ ,” Rhys murmured and Jack’s chest rumbled with the sound of another purr.

“Let me see you,” lips pressed against his ear, clawed fingers teasing the delicate shell.

Drugged was the only way to describe how Rhys moved as he unbuttoned his shirt, letting Jack push off his white lab coat. Everything was softer, but Jack’s touch left a burning trail even through his layer of clothing. Rhys leaned into the touch, tilting his head, letting Jack capture his mouth and moaning. Jack’s hands were on his belt, and Rhys tried to help but instead fumbled as claws far to gentle pulled at his zipper. He jumped with a jolt when Jack found his erection trapped in his briefs and squeezed it, flushing with heat and arousal as Jack let out a soft laugh against his neck. When Jack did it again, Rhys moaned, his hips jerking at the contact. He had to grab Jack’s wrist, stopping the Eridian. A curious sound drifted through the soft purrs and Rhys swallowed, feeling hot and tight and squirming under those dark eyes.

“I-I-I’m really close,” Rhys whispered.

The purring halted and morphed into a hot chuckle, Jack licking Rhys’s neck and making him gasp.

“That’s so cute. Do all your human partners only make you come once?” Jack grinned and Rhys bit his bottom lip. “Oh, _oh_ , that is a shame. I’m going to ruin you, _Rhysie._ But don’t worry, you’ll like it. You’ll be _begging_ for it.”

Rhys kissed him, desperate to silence the alien, desperate to stop the way his voice poured like warm honey over Rhys and make his cock twitch and balls tighten. The fear of before had mixed and coiled with the arousal and heat and when Jack’s hand teased the sensitive head of his cock through the material of his briefs, he moaned and rocked his hips back, away until Jack kissed back and instead slipped Rhys’ briefs off his narrow hips and onto the floor with his shirt, coat, and pants, leaving him naked before the Eridian.

Clawed hands pressed on his shoulders and Rhys didn’t have time to think, didn’t have time to understand what was happening until Rhys was on his back and Jack kneeled between his legs. He pulled away from the kiss, saliva connecting their lips together. He looked down, his thighs twitching as Jack pulled his jeans down, reaching back and tugging them down to mid-thigh before he reached inside and freed his cock, sighing as it hung thick and heavy with a string of pre-cum dripping from the tip.

“Do you want it, _Rhysie?”_ Jack’s lips were pressing to his chest and Rhys let his head fall back against too soft pillows, momentarily wondering where Jack had gotten them, before those lips sealed around a nipple and suckled.

“Ahhh, J-Jack,” Rhys gasped. His hands moved up, hesitantly sinking into the thick black hair. He squirmed, raising his hips and letting out a pathetic whimper as Jack ground against him, rubbing their elections together. When he felt the first hint of sharp teeth around his nipple, he froze, breath caught in his throat. Instead of biting it, Jack raised his head and kissed it before moving to the other, his clawed hand coming moving up to tease and pinch the spit slick one, making Rhys squirm and pant beneath him at the bittersweet sharp pain spreading through him. He curled his toes, and pushed against Jack’s shoulders.

“To-too much.” Was all Rhys uttered when Jack finally lifted his head. When Jack smiled, it was all fangs and Rhys whimpered in fear. A soft coo slipped past Jack’s lips at the sound and he stroked Rhys’s hair back, crawling forward to kiss his forehead and nose.

“Shhh, shhh. So scared. It makes you smell _amazing_ , but I don’t want to eat you Rhysie, I want to _fuck you_. Don’t you want me to?” The words were butter soft and Rhys was weak to Jack’s voice, to the heat the Eridian was giving off and the temptation of being held down by the sheer weight.

Fuck he was going to cum.

“Y-Yes,” Rhys gulped.

“Spread your legs,” Jack nuzzled his forehead. Rhys shyly did as he was told, trembling when fingers curled around the back of one knee and pushed it up, sharp nails teasing his hole. He jumped at the touch, scrambling at Jack’s shoulders, his cock heavy against his stomach.

“Wait-wait, I’m not, you can’t,” Rhys fumbled, embarrassed and slightly shamed because how the hell could he have forgotten to prep himself and how could he tell Jack what he needed? Would the Eridian even know what he was talking about?

“ _Oh I know_ ,” Jack’s chuckled darkly, his hand going to his own prick and rubbing the head against Rhys’ ass, smearing the cum against the cleft.

It wasn’t enough, and Rhys was confused as hell until he felt it: _warmth_ where Jack had smeared his cock against his skin. Warmth and sensitivity and _oh—_

“J-Jack?” Rhys looked up to the alien, his heart pounding faster, his legs twitching as that warmth spread. It was like there was something in Jack’s cum making his body sensitive and warm and slick.

 _What would it taste like to suck him_?

“Hmmmm, you would go into heat, you would beg for my cock while you burned from the inside out. You would be insatiable and desperate and _needy_.” Jack smiled, pressing his forehead against Rhys as he loomed above him. “That’s why you can’t have it, not the whole thing, not yet.”

Mouth dry and far too curious, Rhys trailed his hand down Jack’s chest, sparking a curious hum from him while Rhys let his fingers drift down, his skin pale against the soft skin until he reached Jack’s cock. Jack paused above him, letting Rhys wrap his hand around his cock. Almost.

Fuck, his fingertips didn’t even touch.

Breath hitching, he ran his hand from the base to the tip, eyes snapping up when Jack groaned above him, rutting into his hand, more of the pre-cum coating his fingers. He let go of Jack’s cock, bringing the hand closer to his face and looking at the fluid; it was a pale white and far more slippery then normal lubricant. Something in him wanted to taste it, even with what Jack had warned, he wanted to taste it and _know_ what the Eridian taste like.

“Just a lick, _Rhysie_ , as a treat for being my very good human.” Jack breathed into his ear and Rhys flicked his tongue against the white fluid.

It was instantaneous.

A heat spread down Rhys throat and spread throughout his chest, making him gasp and arch his back, the heat filling his belly and making him _want_ with something he’d never felt before. It was beyond arousal or sex of even fucking; he _needed_ to be fucked, he _needed_ to be held down, he needed to have Jack’s cock down his throat and in his ass and in his hands, he _needed_ _Jack_.

“Shh, shh, shh, I have you, I have you. On your belly,” Jack’s voice was soothing and Rhys dimly realized he was whining, the sounds pulled from deep within him. He was shaking but not with fear but the desperation. He fumbled onto his side, his belly quaking, his cock dripping and leaking and if _Jack would just touch him he would cum!_

A firm hand pressed between his shoulder blades and Rhys let himself lay on his arms, his ass raised, and his face burning so hard he was grateful to claw at the blankets and pillows until he found cool stone beneath him.

And then Jack was pushing his cock in to his ass and Rhys couldn’t breathe, could only gasp weakly as the dick coated in that weird slick pushed against his insides, forcing him open and coating the delicate walls of his ass with it making him burn from the inside out, his muscles relaxing at contact with it, and Jack groaned from behind him until he stopped and Rhys pawed weakly at the ground, mouth falling open.

Jack’s erection was _thick_ and way too fucking big.

“Ah, ah, aaah,” Rhys panted, drool dripping down his chin as Jack’s cock flexed and throbbed inside of him.

“So tight. Such a good little human, _my_ good little human,” Jack sighed in pleasure. He ran his hands along back and then around to his slim stomach. “You’ll look so good filled. You’ll _feel_ good filled.”

Rhys shook his head, squirming on the fat cock buried in his ass. He couldn’t imagine it. He couldn’t handle it. He felt drugged and every time Jack touched his skin, it sent little bolts of lightning throughout his body.

Jack tilted his hips slightly, pulled out a fraction and then pushed back in and Rhys couldn’t help himself. He reached down and cupped his cock, the contact causing him to orgasm with a shout as cum painted his fingers tips and belly. He would have slumped to the floor, but Jack was holding him up.

That was when Jack started to fuck him, the slick of his cock making Rhys relax and warm and making him mewl happily with each thrust. He shut his eyes, loving how stretched he felt, how big Jack’s cock was. When clawed fingers tease his lips, he opened his mouth without a thought and let out a startled moan at the taste of more of Jack’s cum. It warmed his blood and soon Rhys felt his erection harden again, throbbing and demanding against his belly. He suckled the fingers while Jack crowded him, laying his weight on Rhys’ back, trapping him underneath.

“Pretty little breeder,” Jack sighed happily, kissing the back of Rhys’ head.

 Time lost itself and Rhys would open his eyes, his vision glazed as he caught sight of the flickering candle as it slowly sunk lower and lower. Jack fucked him, sometimes faster, then slower, pulling all the way out before pushing in again and forcing Rhys to let out choked moans. His body was covered with sweat and if he kept his eyes open for too long it stung his eyes so he shut them, his body moving with Jack’s thrusts, drool covering his chin and neck as he blindly sucked Jack’s fingers. Jack whispered against the back of his head, whispering things in Eridian Rhys didn’t understand but sighing or moaning in agreement with.

It was only when Rhys shuddered through his third orgasm did Jack speak English, his pace quickening.

 “My eggs, don’t you want to carry them?” Jack panted.

Rhys finally collapsed onto the ground, his body singing with relief and letting the alien rut into him. He nodded, not really paying attention, not caring as long as Jack kept fucking him and making him throb and burn and _need_.

“I need your voice, Rhysie,” Jack grunted, the sound lower and Rhys felt his toes curling.

“ _Yes, yes, yesss,”_ Rhys answered delirious; his skin was practically tingling with each thrust.

Jack lifted himself off of his back and Rhys whined, missing the contact of skin against his but Jack grabbed his hips, forcing him back onto his knees. Rhys tried to lift his head, but he couldn’t, barely able to turn and glance over his shoulder as Jack quickened, the thrusts making Rhys gasp and feel like he was about to fall apart.

His eyes widened when he felt Jack’s cock swell and he let out a high pitched cry when he felt something _enter_ him. It was hard, unyielding and Rhys squirmed, suddenly panicked and too hot, his body not prepared for it. But Jack was thrusting against him, grunting, and the fingers were back in his mouth, distracting him and making Rhys fall all over himself, one eye open and the other closed as he whimpered, body rocking, squirming after what felt like forever, two more of _something_ entered him.

Jack let out a long, low, guttural groan and collapsed against him and Rhys fell back onto the floor, trembling and just too much as he felt hot cum fill him until Rhys had to squirm and Jack rolled them onto their sides, Rhys sighing in relief as he cupped his slightly swollen stomach. He felt _full_.

 He felt clawed teeth and lips press against his sweaty neck, licking away the slat and murmuring against his skin. Rhys only panted, feeling like he’d raced and swam a marathon.

Jack finally pulled out of him, and with him came a rush of cum that let Rhys whimpering because he still felt full and he liked how that was. As if to answer him, Jack rolled him over onto his back, rubbing his hands over the way Rhys’ slightly swollen stomach.

“Do you feel that?” Jack whispered.

Rhys nodded faintly, head rolling to the side, sighing in exhaustion.

“Those are mine. You are mine.”

“Yours,” Rhys slurred.

“You’re going to look beautiful when it’s done. I promise you, Rhysie, I’ve been waiting a long time for you, and once you’re ready, I’m taking you with me.” Jack promised, kissing his forehead.

Rhys mumbled a soft sigh in agreement, already asleep before Jack kissed him again.

 

 

End.

 (psst: find me on tumblr [here](http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/))


End file.
